A jamais
by Timefliesalways
Summary: Hermione a une annonce à faire en ces fêtes de fin d'année. Très peu d'inspiration pour le résumé, désolée :)


Bonjour a tous et a toutes,  
>c'est la première fic que je poste donc je suis plutôt nerveuse, si vous avez des conseils ou des suggestions n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les reviews j'en serai même ravie.<br>J'espère que cet OS vous plaira :)

Et bien sur l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent en publiant ce texte.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A jamais<strong>

Noël battait son plein au Terrier, Molly était aux fourneaux depuis le matin alors que les quatre adolescents s'affairaient à décorer la maison et à mettre la table quand Ron s'exclama :

"- Maman ? Qui as-tu invité ?  
>- J'ai invité tes frères Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill avec Fleur, Remus, Tonks et Severus, répondit Molly depuis la cuisine.<br>- Tu as invité Snape ?! S'étrangla le rouquin.  
>- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Mme Weasley, et tâche d'être respectueux Ronald Weasley, menaça-t-elle.<br>- Oui maman, soupira-t-il."

Le soir venu, tout le monde était attablé et discutait avec joie de tout et de rien, sauf Severus Snape, il n'avait jamais été très bavard.  
>Harry voulut faire un effort envers son professeur de potions.<p>

"- Alors… Comment allez-vous professeur Snape ? Demanda le jeune homme sous le regard ahuri de son meilleur ami.  
>- Bien merci Mr Potter, répondit sobrement le Serpentard."<p>

Harry allait continuer la conversation quand Ron commença à s'étouffer sous le choc.

"- Vous travaillez sur une potion en ce moment professeur ? Demanda à son tour Hermione souriante.  
>- J'essaye d'améliorer la potion Tue-Loup afin d'empêcher totalement la transformation lors de la pleine lune.<br>- Ce serait vraiment une avancée majeure pour les lycanthropes, vous obtenez des résultats concluants. ?  
>- Très peu hélas.<br>- Votre attention tout le monde ! S'écria Molly, allons ouvrir les cadeaux et ensuite nous mangerons le dessert."

Tous se dirigèrent avec entrain au salon près du sapin. Dans la joie générale personne ne remarqua que seuls Hermione et Severus étaient encore dans la salle à manger.

"- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Absolument, sourit-elle.<br>- Très bien."

Hermione et Severus s'avancèrent dans le salon.

"- Excusez-moi tout le monde, interpela timidement la jeune femme."

Tout le monde se tût et se tourna vers elle.

"- Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer… Vous ne vous en êtes surement pas rendu compte mais depuis quelque temps déjà je suis en couple avec un homme.  
>- Avec un homme ? Donc il est plus âgé que nous, coupa Ron.<br>- Qu'elle brillante déduction Mr Weasley, sourit narquoisement le maître des potions."

Sur le coup, personne ne fit de commentaires ni se formalisa de l'intervention de Snape, tous sauf Harry et voyant le malaise apparent de sa meilleure amie, il l'encouragea à continuer.

"- Ca va aller Mione, sourit le jeune garçon à la cicatrice.  
>- Merci Harry … Donc en effet Ron a raison, il est plus âgé, elle marqua une pause, s'il vous plaît ne me juger pas trop sévèrement mais il est aussi professeur…<br>- Snape ! S'écria le rouquin, mais tu es devenue folle ?!  
>- Ron, souffla Hermione.<br>- Non ! Ce bâtard ! Il t'a fait boire une potion !  
>- Il ne m'a rien fait Ron, je l'aime …"<p>

Ron, fou de rage, s'empara de son manteau et quitta la maison.  
>Un silence pesant avait pris place dans le salon.<p>

"- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée, murmura Hermione qui prenait la main de Severus dans la sienne.  
>- Tu n'as rien gâché ma chérie, sourit Molly.<br>- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?  
>- Bien sûr que non, répondit Arthur.<br>- Tant que tu es heureuse, sourit Harry."

Les années étaient passées, emportant avec elles la guerre et les êtres aimés.  
>En ces périodes de Noël, une jeune femme regardait la neige tombée par la fenêtre du Terrier, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux noisette.<p>

"- Tu vois ma chérie, c'est ici que j'ai passé mon premier Noël avec ton papa.  
>- Papa ! Je l'aime mon papa ! S'exclama l'enfant avec entrain.<br>- Il t'aime aussi ma chérie, il t'aime très fort et il veillera toujours sur toi d'où il est, berça Hermione.  
>- Papa il est au ciel, bailla la petite.<br>- Oui, papa est au ciel."

La petite s'endormit mais sa mère continua de parler.

"- Si tu voyais à quel point elle te ressemble Severus, quand je l'a regarde je te vois à travers elle, sourit-elle tristement, tu me manques tellement."

Un jeune homme arriva à ses côtés.

"- Ca va Mione ?  
>- Oui ça va, merci Harry, sourit-elle.<br>- Tu viens, on va ouvrir les cadeaux.  
>- D'accord, j'arrive."<p>

Il lui rendit son sourire et la laissa de nouveau seule avec sa fille, puis elle murmura :

"- Je t'aime Severus, à jamais."


End file.
